jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanjo Ryoku
Kanjo Chikara "Your Emotions Feed Me. Your Emotion Empowers Me!" -Kanjo Chikara To an Enemy Kanjo Chikara is a Minor Antagonist Turned Protagonist within the Fan-made JoJo part, Bloodiest Vendetta. 'He is one of the enforcers in the Yakuza for 'Coltrane Amazaki. '''He has severe Split Personality Disorder, Similarly to Diavolo, His height, Personality, Appearance, and fighting style changes with each personality switch, usually with a hair color change. The main personality is Kanjo Chikara, the others "Recieving" Information from him via messages he leaves in the ground. He recieved his stand Via Stand Arrow. He developed Split Personality Disorder after his parents had divorced and wanted him to be different, a Doctor, a Soldier, they wanted him to live completely different lives. So, this pulling back and forth eventually split his mind. '''Kanjo Chikara: History Kanjo Chikara was born to a family In Italy, and was quickly Adopted by a Japanese Family, as his original parents had not enough money to raise him. His Japanese parents were part of the Yakuza For as long as he can remember, which was since he was adopted. This Personality Has the most Control over his Stand, His emotions and the emotions of others usually being manipulated quite easily by him. He is a vampire, but the effects are spread out among the three, Kanjo Chikara Not being harmed by sunlight. Split Personalities Kanjo Seijakusei: This is the most spastic of the personalities, his attacks more unpredictable than the rest of them. This Personality is very random and odd, sometimes looking around like a bug in danger. His Stand, I Can Is a sub-stand of Nas. Kanjo Tsuyo: This Personality is considered to be the "Wisest" of the three, acting as a mentor to the other two, and has the most guided movements. He believes himself to be the superior personality, despite not being the original. He is very confident in his ability, and his stand, The World Is Yours '''Reflects his ability. '''Abilities See Nas, and Vampire Zombie/Vampire Creation: '''The User can Create Zombies From Living people, or dead bodies. In order to transform a person into a vampire, you must give a sample of Vampire Extract (Blood or some sort of Sample) To a body. If this technique is perfected, they can also create other vampires with this technique. '''Enhanced Senses: This enhances the user's senses. The strength of these senses are adjustable by the user. Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: The user can shoot high pressurized fluid Jets from their eyes, which are strong enough to cut cleanly through a stone column. High-Level Regen: The body of the user is able to live even having vital body parts amputated. It will regenerate, and the body parts can also reattach themselves. Vampires also have the natural ability to control their detached body parts. Vaporization Freezing Technique: A freezing ability enabling the user to freeze their own body parts and transfer the loss of energy by touch. It is able to cancel out the ripple by freezing the blood in the ripple user's body. Fusion: The User has the ability to Graft parts of different organisms together. This ability is displayed in the series when Dio Makes Animal / Human Hybrid Zombies as pets, and later grafting his head on the decapitated body of Jonathan Joestar. Flesh Buds: '''The user's cells can spawn the flesh buds. Inserting these flesh buds into the brains of living beings will control them. If someone tries to remove the spore other than the user, the spore will grow tentacles in an attempt to kill both the host and the one trying to remove it. '''Hypnosis: '''The user is able to hypnotize people. '''Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Blood Sucking: The Vampires can suck their victims blood with their hands, digging their fingers directly inside a target in order to suck their blood. Sucking blood will strengthen a vampire, and can heal them if they were weakened before. Bodily Manipulation: '''The user can manipulate part of their body to do extraordinary things, such as when Wired Beck Formed Numerous Spikes from his body from his own body hair. '''Stand Abilities / Sub Stand Abilities Nas: '''The stand has the ability to control emotions from an enemy or a user, and can use their emotions to control various elements or substances. The list is as follows: '''Who's World Is This: The user can drain the emotions of an enemy, removing all emotional context to their memories or actions within a 5 minute time span, and if executed properly, the enemy can be controlled. I Can: The User Can Control the Tangibility of certain objects with emotional value to the enemy. Meaning he can make objects from their past appear, and can make them be real, or hallucinations.